Chipmunk Cheeks
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Blaine deals with the aftermath of getting his wisdom teeth removed, which includes eating nothing but smoothies and pasta, and Kurt swings by to check in on him.


Hello, readers.

I hope everyone's summer is going well, even though it's almost over. My summer ended last week when my band's summer camp started. Actually, today was my day off. Sort of. We have a rehearsal tonight for three hours, which should be fun.

This is a little fic I meant to write last month when I had my own wisdom teeth taken out. Actually, a lot of the band people had their wisdom teeth taken out this summer, including the leader of my section and a few graduates that were in the band. But now is the only time I actually got around to typing it.

I just thought this would be a little amusing, considering that Kurt's past experience with wisdom teeth, as he explains, is just like mine. When I finished with the procedure, the first thing I did was thank the dentist. Then I cried halfway home and I slept the other half. It was awful.

And my mom kept the teeth, too, which is completely gross.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if I did, I would get Sam and Mercedes back together because they are as cute as a button.

* * *

**Chipmunk Cheeks**

* * *

"Blaine, sweetie, open the door."

"No."

Charlene Anderson sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked away from her son's bedroom door and to Kurt with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," she said, hand on the door knob. "He hasn't been in a very good mood at all. He hasn't come out of his room for the past two days."

Kurt spared a smile and held the cellophane-wrapped bouquet of flowers by his side. It crinkled when he adjusted his fingers around the stems. In his other hand, he held a large bag of Red Vines he had picked up on the way here.

"It's alright. I can wait a few more days, to see if he gets better soon," he said with a nod.

"No, Kurt. You're already here. Besides, he needs to get out of his room. I don't care if he looks like a chipmunk. He's going to have a visitor, no matter what." She shook her head adamantly and pounded on the door twice. "Blaine, you need to open this door right now, or so help me—"

The door swung open suddenly, revealing Blaine in the doorway. He wore a loose pair of sweats and his hair was free of gel, sticking up everywhere in a dark cloud. His face pale and his cheeks swollen, he looked exhausted and irritated.

"What do you wa—" he started, but then his eyes landed on Kurt and widened, and he moved to slam the door shut.

But Charlene stuck her foot between the door and the frame and caught it before it could shut. "Now, Blaine, would you really want to slam the door in your boyfriend's face like this? It's awfully rude. And look, he even brought you flowers," she said and she gestured to Kurt, who positively beamed.

"No," Blaine sighed and he put his head in his hands.

"Good. I'll leave you two alone, and I'll have dinner ready in about an hour," his mother said happily. She started back down the hall, then stopped. "Kurt, sweetie, are you staying for dinner?"

Kurt nodded and he smiled when he saw Blaine drop his shoulders irritably. "Absolutely. Thank you for the offer, Charlene."

She smiled and turned the corner. When she had disappeared, Blaine let out a long sigh.

"You could've told me you were coming, you know," he mumbled dryly.

Kurt reached up tentatively and touched Blaine's cheek, which was swollen and looked like he had stuffed a cotton ball in his mouth. "Oh, you poor thing."

Blaine swiped his hand away and retreated into his room, flopping down onto his unmade bed. "You could've called me."

"Why? So you would've had the chance to clean up?" Kurt asked, following him into the room. He set the Red Vines on Blaine's desk and kept the flowers in his hands.

"Is that supposed to mean that I don't look good in sweats?" he demanded. The blankets muffled his face.

"It means that even if you had had the chance to clean up," Kurt said, "nothing would be able to distract anyone from the large masses on your face that are your cheeks." He chuckled.

Blaine let out another sigh and rolled onto his back.

Two days earlier, Blaine had gone under the knife to have his wisdom teeth extracted. After the procedure, he had slept for hours with his cheeks swelling tremendously. Every few hours, it was mandatory to take medication, and for the first day, he'd had to keep an ice pack pressed against his face to keep the swelling down.

Now, he had moved on to using a heating pad, and the pain had lessened. The swelling hadn't reduced significantly, but it would soon in a few days. Eating had become a challenge and all he could down, without disturbing the stitches in his mouth, were smoothies and macaroni and cheese.

Kurt perched on the foot of Blaine's bed and reached over to pat his arm. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Blaine said and he pulled a pillow over his face. "As much as I love seeing you, I wish you hadn't come. I look like a complete mess. Did you know my sister videotaped me after the surgery and that my mom kept the teeth?"

"They showed me when I got here," Kurt said with a smile, which made Blaine groan. "What? The video wasn't that bad. The teeth were absolutely hideous, but the video wasn't bad at all."

"I was practically drunk on the gas they used to put me to sleep and I had drool all over the front of my shirt. It was very bad," he said. He sat up and rubbed his face carefully.

Kurt shrugged and handed him the flowers. "You should see the video that Finn took of me when I got my wisdom teeth out," he said. "I had them out the summer before I met you, when Carole and my dad were living together. After the procedure was over, I thanked the dentist and followed my dad and Finn out to the car, and I cried halfway home and slept the other half."

Blaine snorted and covered his mouth, which made him wince. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Kurt said. He took the bag of Red Vines and tore it open, and he offered one to the other boy.

He stared flatly at it. "Kurt, you know I can't chew those. I'm living on pasta and smoothies."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot," he said, chewing on the end of it. "Well, at least you'll have them when you can eat again. Speaking of eating, what is your mom making for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese. I hope that's okay," Blaine said and he pressed his face against the bouquet of flowers, inhaling deeply. "These smell good. Thank you. You know, you didn't have to come over. I'm pretty much useless right now."

Kurt shrugged. "You're not useless. And I wanted to. When your mom told me about it, she told me not to check up on you for a few days because she knew you'd be cranky."

"And I'm still cranky. Maybe you should've waited a few more days."

"I don't care if you're cranky or not. I'll take you any way I can get you."

Blaine looked over at him, his expression soft. "You're the best," he said, one side of his mouth tipping up in a smile.

"I try to be," Kurt said and he brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Now, since eating is out of the question, I'm guessing that kissing is, too?"

He raised an eyebrow and set the flowers down on the bed beside him. "Not necessarily. I mean, unless you want to taste like medication and pasta, go right ahead."

"I think I'll take that chance," Kurt said, and he leaned forward to peck him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely!

Also, leave your thoughts on this: would any of you be willing to read a fic about Dalton Academy that centers around two boys that aren't Kurt and Blaine?


End file.
